Could this be Love?
by Elizabeth M. Hazlett
Summary: With Chrissy gone, will Jack and Janet discover new feelings betweem them? Or will they let it pass them by?Completed.


Could this be Love?

**Chapter 1**

Janet woke up that morning with the feeling that someone was watching her. Upset by that thought, she quickly roll over in her bed. In the doorway there was Jack, smiling as he watched her sleep.

"How long have you been there," Janet asked with a yawn.

"Well, I heard someone talking so I figured I'd take a look." Jack walked over to Janet's bed and sat on the end. "You know you are so cute when you sleep."

"Jack!" she said as if she was irritated by the thought of Jack watching her sleep.

"C'mon, its almost 8:30. Let's get up and have some breakfast." Jack stood up and walked to the kitchen.

Janet could smell something wonder as she came out of the bathroom. "MMM, smells great Jack."

"Oh, don't thank me yet, wait till you taste it, then a simple hicky will do," he said as he grabbed Janet close and held her. Janet, not thinking for a second, leaned into his embrace.

Jack smiled as he played with her hair as Janet inhaled the scent of his aftershave. Realizing what she was doing, she quickly pulled out of his embrace and sat down at the table.

"What are we having?"

"Crêpe….better known as pancakes," he said with a big smiling on his face, as he looked over his shoulder at Janet.

"Jack this is wonderful," Janet said with a mouthful. Jack had the biggest smile on his face as he sat across the table, gazing at Janet.

"Wha…what is it Jack?"

"Nothing…nothing at all."

Janet couldn't help but smile.

They continued eating, with some awkward silences, laughs and some smiles. When they were finished Jack took his plate to the sink. Turning around he noticed that Janet was doing some deep thinking, so he leaned over and picked up her plate. Taken by surprise, Janet jumped. Jack was still leaning over the table when her face became inches from his. She gazed into his deep blue eyes, their lips slowly grew closer and closer. Janet could feel butterflies in her stomach, her heart pounded and she barely catch her breath. They were soon interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"I'll get it," Janet said as she broke her gaze from Jack's, and in a flash she was in the living room. Dumbstruck, Jack sat down and quietly began cursing the person at the door.

Janet was disgusted to find Mr. Furley at the door.

"Oh, hello Mr. Furley. Can I help you with something?"

"I'm sorry, it seems like I am interrupting something."

Janet's whole body seem to scream yes to her head, with hearing this.

"No, just finishing breakfast, what do you need?"

"Well, I'm on the look out for who or whatever has been in my garden. Have you seen anything strange going on around there?"

"No Mr. Furley, I haven't… but I'll keep a look out. And I'll tell Jack and Chrissy to keep a look out too."

"Atta girl, ONWARD GO!" and with that Mr. Furley was down the stairs and in front of apartment 103.

"That man, I swear to,"

"Hey, babe who was at the door," Jack said cutting her off.

"Oh, just Mr. Furley, on a rampage about his garden again. I can't stand him sometimes."

"Hey you want to do something tonight, just you and me?"

Janet looked at him slyly, "Let me go see if I have any money." Janet headed to her bedroom and began rummaging though her dresser. Franticly pushing clothes aside, she can upon her red sweater. She began thinking about what had happened the other day.

Jack: Good morning ladies! Janet I believe this is yours. _placing her red sweater on her head._

Janet: Hey…Oh my sweater, where'd you find it?

Jack: In my bedroom.

Janet: In your bedroom. What was it doing in there?

Jack: Oh come on. You remember. Last night, with the moonlight beaming thought my bedroom window, just you and me and me and you and nothing between us but your sweater.

Chrissy: Boy, Janet, and you told me you were going for a glass of water.

Jack: You know I tried to fight her off, but there's no stopping a love-starved woman. _dips his figures into her coffee, then daps it on his neck._ Mercy

Janet laughed to herself when she thought about how Chrissy thought something was going on, and how silly she felt because she thought her and Jack were having a 'fling'.

"Man, I wonder how chaotic it would be around here if we really did listen to Lana like that all the time," she thought to herself. But some how her mind wandered back to what he had said., about them being alone together. "What a silly man," she thought, but deep down she wish it was true. She loved being alone with him, the way he looks at her; like he had that morning.

Apparently she had been sitting there awhile, for Jack was now, once again, watching her from the doorway. Just watching her, that was all he wanted to do. He didn't care about anything else in the world but Janet. He knew he could feel something but he didn't want to push Janet into something. Maybe it was just his imagination, but he had a feeling something was there.

"Hey, babe. Did you find any?" Jack said as he came over to Janet, placing his hand on her leg.

"Find any what?" she asked, losing her train of thought when she saw Jack. "Oh, money..uh, no I didn't., did you?"

"Yeah, but it's not a lot," he said as he gazed at Janet's beautiful face. "You are so beautiful, Janet," Jack said as he slowly ran his hand down her face.

It was a little after lunch before Jack and Janet spoke to each other. Jack had gone down to Larry's, and Janet had been in the apartment taking care of the plants. Jack finally came back to the apartment around 1:30.

"Hey sexy," Jack whispered in her ear. A shiver went down her spine and though her body when she heard his voice. Before Janet could say anything, there were Jack's lips pressed gently on hers. She didn't reacted immediately, even though Jack was all over her. When Janet realized that he wasn't going to let in, she let in. She dropped the watering can, and slowly wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. She was on her tiptoes as she embraced his kiss. He wrapped his arm around Janet's back. He wrapped his other arm low around Janet's hip, and he pulled her closer to him. Jack pulled back and gazed at Janet. She leaned against Jack for a second, and then looked up at him.

"What was that for?" she asked trying to catch her breath.

"This," Jack said lustfully as he looked deep into her beautiful brown eyes. He picked her up and laid her on the couch., as he pined her down, like the time he began tickling her on the couch when he was trying to sell her encyclopedias. She felt butterflies in her stomach as Jack began kissing her again. She breathed heavily as Jack held her close.

"Jack..." Janet said, almost below a whisper. She had never done this before, let alone, with Jack. She never wanted it to stop, she just wanted him to be there with her.

Janet was confused, when she opened her eyes and saw Jack had flung himself off her, and was nearly in the kitchen. She didn't know Jack could move that fast. She began to prop herself up, but stopped suddenly.

"Oh, sorry Jack I didn't know you were taking a nap, I didn't mean to scare you," came Mr. Farley's voice from the doorway.

Janet froze when she heard his voice. Jack's eyes grew huge, as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"What is it Mr. Furley," asked Jack.

"Oh, I remembered that Janet told me about the sink, so I came up to fix it."

Janet quietly rolled off the couch and onto the floor.

"Well, sure Ralph," Jack said as he covered Farley's right side, so that he couldn't see Janet.

"Here, this way to the kitchen,"

"Thanks Jack, but I think I should know where the kitchen is." Mr. Furley swatted at Jack, to back him off. Jack had forgotten for a second that Mr. Furley still thought he was a "Tippytoes."

By now Janet had made it to her room and quietly closed the door. She was so caught up in her emotions, that she just decided to climb into bed and take a nap. Jack, still taken back by how Furley just waltz right in, made sure Furley was in the kitchen before he went to check on Janet.

He quickly ran over to the door, opened it a crack, and made sure Janet was okay. Sure enough there she was, asleep in her bed. So Jack closed the door, sighed, jumped on to the couch, picked up a magazine, and pretended to read it. He was busy thinking about what had just happened with him and Janet. He wanted to kiss her this morning and everything, but he didn't know that 'that' kiss was going to escalate into what they had just done. Sure Janet had kissed him before, but she had never let him pass that point. "Lordy lordy lordy," he said to himself. _She didn't even stop me. _Jack's thoughts were soon interrupted once again by Mr. Furley.

"Sorry, about earlier, I didn't know you were sleeping, other wise I would have knocked."

"Doubt that," Jack said under his breath.

"So are the other girls home," Mr. Furley said then laughed at his own joke.

"Well, Chrissy is out, and Janet," he pauses, "Uh….um is in her room taking a nap."

"Uh….Well, I guess I did all I can do," and Ralph flew out the door.

_I see what Janet means_. Even though he had enjoyed himself with Janet he had a feeling that she wouldn't want to talk about it. So with that he laid it to rest.

Janet was woken by the sound of the dresser drawer being slammed shut. Janet groaned, rolled over and squealed, "Jack!"

"Gee, Janet what are you dreaming about," Chrissy said with a pug look on her face.

"Oh, hi Chrissy. (_light chuckle)_ I wasn't dreaming, I thought Jack was in here."

"Why?"

"Uh, well, I.I….I didn't know you were home."

"Well, of course you didn't, Janet, you were asleep." Chrissy snorted and laughed. Janet, giving her famous 'Chrissy, you airhead' look, paused then ignored the comment.

"I have a date tonight, what about you?"

"Um, well, I think Jack and I were going to go out.

"Are you ok Janet, you seem upset," Chrissy said.

"No, I'm fine, I'm just really tired."

"Oh, ok."

Janet wanted to talk to Jack about what had happened, but when she saw him again her body when numb and her mind just blanked-out.

"Hey babe, how was your nap?" Jack asked.

"Good, I'm still really tired, though. Are we still up for tonight?"

"I don't know, I don't think I have enough money."

"Here," Jack said as he held out his money to Janet.

"11,12,13,14. Five dollars and fourteen cents, are you sure this all you have Jack?"

"Yeah, I even had to break into my penny loafers. Looks like we stay home, kiddo."

Chrissy was getting ready for her date, when the door bell hang. Oh, good Lord went through Janet's mind when she went to open the door.

"Reverend Snow!" Janet just knew this wasn't going to be a great experience.

"Hello, Janet. Hello, Chrissy! Well, I'm just staying down here for a few days on business."

"Well, you're welcome to stay with us," Janet said.

"Jack, I'm sure you'll be more comfortable on the couch that way," Rev. Snow said after Jack tried to offer him the sofa. Jack was off in him own little world when Chrissy and her father started talking_. Great I have to be on my best behavior._

Jack went in to his room and began preparing it for Rev. Snow's stay, but he just couldn't help but think of Janet. Janet was the same way, even though she tried so hard to concentrate on doing the dishes, she just couldn't help but think of Jack. "Why tonight, why does Rev. Snow always pop up at the..most unexpected times."

Jack, had started his usual mishap sooner than Janet thought. Janet just couldn't help but laugh when Jack tried miserably to explain what he meant. Janet finally warmed up to the thought of Rev. Snow staying.

Janet was taken back by what Rev. Snow had just said.

"You _all_ might be seeing a lot more of me." Well, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea, Chrissy would get to see you parents a lot more. Janet was excited by the thought. "Congratulations," Janet said but soon found herself thinking about what it would be like without Chrissy. Jack was excited too, when Janet told him the news. Then the doorbell rang.

Larry had come up to tell Jack about his date with Roxanne. To bad for Larry, he was spilling everything that happened to Jack right in front of Rev. Snow. How embarrassing. He had come up with some tickets to a theatre, Janet was so excited when he said "theatre" that she wanted to just kiss him, but she wanted that with Jack more. And with that, Janet took the tickets and Jack and her were out the door.

Janet thought the theatre was wonderful, but yet again she found herself think about Jack. She wanted nothing more than to lean over and kiss him, be held by him, have him touch her. She loved theatre but she was still really tired from this afternoon, she soon drifted off, and began dreaming about her and Jack.

They were at a restaurant, it was just the two of them, eating spaghetti. He gave her a string of spaghetti off his plate and he quickly put the other end in his mouth. Janet had closed her eyes as she slurped the long noodle into her mouth. She began leaning over when she felt tension on the string of pasta, she leaned over a little more and gave one final stuck to the noodle, when she opened her eyes to find Jack right there, just about to kiss her.

She was jerked out of her dream by the sound of applauses. Jack tensed when he felt Janet jump, he was glad she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He had been stroking her hair and smelling her perfume. Janet looked into his crystal blue eyes, as Jack stared back into her beautiful dark brown eyes.

"Did you like it?" he asked.

"Yeah," Janet said even thought she had no idea what they just saw.

"Let's go home." Jack said as he gazed into her eyes.

"Hey Chrissy, how was your date," Janet asked as she came into their room.

"Oh, fine," Chrissy said. Janet looked around the room to find Chrissy packing a suitcase.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm packing."

Jack stumbled into the room to find Chrissy packing.

"You going someplace," Jack asked full of concern.

"I just sleeping over at Melinda Simpson's house."

"Well, you sure are packing an awful lot." Janet intruded, "when are you planning on coming back?"

"Oh, five maybe ten….years."

"Chrissy what is it all about?"

Chrissy tried to explain it to them, but as usual she didn't make any sense.

Jack then realized that Rev. Snow didn't want them living together.

"That doesn't sound like your father," Janet said as if she was questioning Chrissy.

Jack wanted to know why, but with Chrissy's begging he didn't want to upset her anymore.

They decided to sleep on the problem and talk about it the morning. Jack was just about to jumped on the couch when there was a knock at the door.

"Great," Jack said with great aggravation. Its was none other than Larry, again to tell him about Roxanne, only to, once again, be interrupted by Rev. Snow. Larry practically ran out the door. Rev. Snow was now irritated by the constant noise. Jack promised no more, and Rev. Snow was off to bed. Jack walked over to the couch, and right before he sat down; there was another knock at the door.

**Chapter 2**

Thus, Chrissy's parents didn't move to LA nor did Rev. Snow get the job. But with her father's visit, Chrissy made a decision that surprised both Jack and Janet.

" Jack, Janet, can I talk to you out here?" Chrissy ask from the living room.

"What is it?" Janet asked as she came out of the bathroom buffing her hair.

"Chrissy, what is it?" Jack asked.

Janet looks down at Chrissy's two packed suitcases.

"Chrissy, I thought we already cleared up the problem that you weren't going to move out."

"I know, but when daddy was here, it made me realize how much I missed mom and everybody back home, and well…I was going to stay down there for…sometime."

"Oh, Chrissy, we'll miss you!" Janet said as she began to tear up. She walked over and hugged Chrissy.

"Yeah Chrissy, you're my favorite blonde, don't you ever forget that," Jack said as he hugged Chrissy and gave her a kiss. Jack then stepped back and said as he started to "cry", "Oh, Janet!" and turned around and hugged her and then gave her a great big kiss. Janet was taken by surprise. Jack laughed to himself when he was practically holding Janet. She quickly regained her balance and hugged Chrissy one more time.

"Well, I guess I better get going my cab is waiting." Chrissy hugged Jack and Janet one last time and said, "I don't know how long it will be before I come back."

"Oh Chrissy, our door is always open to you." Jack said, and with that Chrissy was gone.

Janet walked over to the couch and sat down. "I've never seen her so concerned about back home, I hope everything is okay."

"Oh, Janet, babe come on, she's just missing them…besides now we can have some alone t..." Jack said but immediately stopped when Janet began to cry.

"Oh Janet, honey, don't cry. It's ok I'm here." Jack said as he rocked Janet in his arms.

"It's ok, it's ok baby," he keep saying over and over again as he continued to rock Janet in his arms. She just kept her face bury in Jack's chest, she just didn't want to stop crying, she didn't want Jack to let go, she just wanted to stay there. Be held by him, smell his clone, feel his muscular arms, hear his sweet voice. Jack felt the same way; he never wanted to let her go, he loved her perfume, playing with her hair, he loved her smile, and everything about her. Janet's conscience was telling her that something about this was wrong. _I couldn't, I.. I just can't be falling for Jack_. Janet finally stopped crying and took a couple of deep breaths, and pulled out of Jack's embrace. She wiped her eyes, and look deep into Jack's crystal blue eyes. She gave him a little half smile and hugged him. A smile came across Jack's face as he hugged her back. He kissed her cheek and held her close to him.

"I'll go make dinner."

"Ok," was that Janet could get out.

About a hour had pasted before Janet finally got herself ready for dinner.

"Dinner's ready, hon.," came Jack's voice from the kitchen.

"Be there in a sec." Janet said as he fixed her hair and make-up.

Jack had made a special dinner for just the two of them, he had set the table with a beautiful tablecloth, and had candles around the room. Jack quickly lit the candles and ran over to the Janet's bedroom. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Janet almost screamed when he came in.

"Jack," she said, "how many times do I have to tell you, you have to knock!"

"I'm sorry but I wanted to surprise you." Jack walked over to Janet and opened a black box to her. Inside of it was the most beautiful necklace Janet had ever seen, it was a sterling sliver chain with a brightly colored flower dangling in the center.

"I saw it, and it made me think of you," he said as he took it out of its box, and placed it around Janet's neck. Janet was speechless, as he placed it around her neck. She turned around and stared into his wonderful blue eyes.

"I love it," she said as a tear ran down her cheek. Jack wiped it away.

"Close your eyes," he said as he placed a red handkerchief over her eyes.

"Jack," Janet said but was hushed by Jack as he lead her to the living room. He stopped passed the couch turned around to Janet, held her hands and just stared at her for a second before he removed the handkerchief . Janet gasped as she looked around the room,

"Jack this is incredible, thank you." Jack knew it would be wrong, but he wanted to kiss Janet right then and there, but he told himself that there would be time to kiss her soon.

"Please." he said as he pulled out her chair.

"Why, thank you," she said with a smile. Jack never broke his gaze at Janet when he walked over to his chair. When he went to sit down he completely missed his chair. Janet stood up, but Jack got up and said he was fine and then sat in his chair. Janet couldn't help but laugh. They ate dinner and talk till the late hours of the night. Jack stood up and walked over to the radio, tuned it to a slow song, and walked over to Janet.

"May I have this dance?" Jack asked as he bowed and held out his hand. Janet hopped out of her chair and grabbed his hand. Jack pulled her close, and kissed her on the cheek. Janet closed her eyes and listened to the music as Jack and her danced around the apartment. Janet looked up at Jack. Her heart was pounding as he stared back into her eyes. Jack couldn't take it anymore, so he bend down and blew into Janet's ear. Janet giggled as goose bumps when down her entire body. "Jack…stop it…Jack." She could barely breath.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," Jack said as he smiled brightly at her. Janet closed her eyes again and rested her head on his shoulder as they continued to slowly glide over the floor. They danced for some while longer, till Janet yawned and sighed. Jack knew she wanted to go to bed, so he forced himself not to kiss her….or cry.

"Thank you for a beautiful evening." Jack said as he kissed Janet's hand and bowed.

"No, thank you," she said as she looked into his eyes. Jack could see passion yet pain in them as she looked deeply into his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she hugged him, kissed on the cheek and whispered goodnight into his ear. Janet slowly slid her finger down the side of his face, across his nose, and down to his lips. Jack just couldn't stop himself, he slowly grabbed her wrists before she had a chance to take her hand away. Jack, then reached down and took her other hand, and slowly raised it to his mouth, and began kissing it over and over again.

"Jack," Janet said passionately, wanting him to stop, but not forcing herself away either. Jack keep kissing her hands.

_Hook-line-and-sinker_. Jack then slowly began kissing up Janet's arm. Janet immediately pulled away, and took a couple of steps back.

"Oh, if it's kissing games you want, Jack Tipper, then you got to work for them!"

"Oh, do I now?" Jack said and with that he reached out and pinched Janet.

"JACK!" she screamed as she tried to ran away, but Jack was to fast. He quickly grabbed her and tackled her to the couch. He began tickling her. Janet easily out-maneuvered him, as she bend her knees to her chest, placed her feet on his chest and grabbed his hands, and pushed him up and back over the arm on the couch.

"I told you, you would have to work for it."

"I thought you were kidding," he said as he held his head.

"Well, now you know," she stood up and walked to her room. "Goodnight Jack."

"Night."

Janet found herself scared to sleep alone.

"No!" she said to herself, but as soon as she opened her eyes there she was knocking on Jack's door.

"Janet?" Jack said as he opened his door to find Janet, her eyes red from crying.

"I was...scared."

"Oh, well, I'll come sleep out here," Jack said as he stepped out of his doorway. He hadn't even taken three steps, when he felt Janet's hands grabbing his arm. All Janet could do was shake her head.

"I could sleep in your ro…" he said but was shut down by Janet shaking her head. Janet's eyes began to tear up again, and Jack knew that this wasn't anything to kid about.

"Please, just…." Janet began to cry softly. Jack closed his eyes and sighed. He turned to Janet and wiped the tear off her cheek. He bend down and scooped her up and took her to his bed. Jack carefully laid her on his bed and tucked her in. He turned towards the chair in the corner.

"Jack?" Janet spoke softly. She smiled a little half smile and cocked her head to the side.

Jack smiled back at her, he walked over to her, kneeled down by the edge of the bed and looked at Janet. Janet took one of her fingers and ran it down his face, but when she go to his lips she hesitated, then continued to his chin. _Just one kiss, that's it!_ Jack thought. Now that Janet finally finished the trail on his face he smiled and stood up, sat on the bed, and gazed at Janet as he rubbed her leg. He gave her a little devilish grin, and stopped. He leaned over and Janet knew was he was thinking, and before she could get her hand up, there was Jack's hand holding it down. Tingles shot through Janet's body when Jack's moist lips met hers.

"Ack," Janet said as he kissed her. Then her mind went dead, her body numb, all she could do was kiss him back. Running her hands through his hair and pulling him closer. Jack slowly opened his mouth on Janet's as he rolled over her. Janet began breathing heavy as Jack slowly left a trail of kisses down her neck. _Only one! _He repeated in his head. Jack finished his trail of kisses back up from her neck to her cheek. Jack rolled over and sighed. Janet had enjoyed it, it wasn't to much, but yet, not enough.

Jack propped his head on his hand and stared at Janet, who was still a little flushed and blushing. She gave him a smile, ran her hand down the side of his face, rolled over and fell asleep.

Jack laid awake, staring at the ceiling, his hands holding the back of his head. It was clear to him now, he loved her; more than anything in the world. He had to let her know…

Janet was woken up by a stream of golden light coming through the window. She went to kick the sheets over her head, but was confused when she felt _someone _on her. Janet looked around the room; it took her a second to realize that she was in _Jack's_ room. She sighed and snuggled back into her pillow, not wanting to wake Jack up. She was enjoying the feeling of Jack's arm wrapped across her stomach, her legs crossed with his, the closeness between them. She felt so protected, fearless,….loved. Janet's thoughts were interrupted by Jack massaging her stomach.

"Mornin' babe," Jack whispered into Janet's ear. Janet finally rolled over and looked at Jack.

"Thank, you, for everything, and…last night was wonderful." She flashes him a smile.

"It was all for you," he said as he sat up and reached for her hands. Janet let him pull her to him, where there lips became to close to call. Janet smiled and gazed deeply into Jack's beautiful eyes. Jack crossed his fingers with Janet's. They just sat there for what seemed to be all day, till there was a knock at the door. Jack closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'll get it," he said as he kissed her on the cheek, rolled out of bed and put on his robe. Janet sat there, inhaling the wonder scent of Jacks room. She yawned and also, got out of bed.

"Larry," Jack said as he rubbed his eyes, "it must be 8, what do you want?" Larry took a deep breath in and began to say something, but immediately frozen when he saw Janet come out of Jack's bedroom. Jack repeatedly snapped his fingers at Larry.

"What….Lar…Larry!" Jack finally turned around and saw what he was looking at.

"Larry it's a long story."

"I got time Jocko."

"LARRY, it's not what you think….."

"Sure……. I just wanted to tell you about last night, but I can see I'm out of my league." Larry patted Jack on the back and took off. Jack slammed the door, causing Janet to come out of the bathroom.

"What was that about?" Janet asked as she walked over to Jack and wrapped her arm around his hips.

"That man, he is so insensitive sometimes…No most of the time!"

"Oh, honey. It's ok…let him think what he wants to think. Because I know the truth, you know the truth, and all I care about is how sensitive, caring, and loving you are! Let Larry be Larry, because there isn't any other man on Earth who can be as great as Jack Tripper!"

Jack's heart seem to skip a beat when he heard Janet's sweet words. Janet couldn't quite believe that she had just said that. Jack hugged her and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Thanks Janet." he said as he smiled brightly, while he held Janet in his arms. All she could do was smile back. Her heart was pounding, her knees felt weak, her palms began to sweat, as she gazed in to Jack's crystal sky eyes. Jack could see it in her eyes, the passion, desire…love. He slowly put his forehead to hers. She began to feel lightheaded as his lips met her cheek. Janet slowly pulled away.

"I have to get to work." Janet ran in to her room, got her purse and went to the door.

"Have a great day, babe." Jack said as he grabbed Janet at the door. He spun her around and gave her one big kiss. Jack was a little surprise when Janet kissed him back, she broke away smiled and was out the door.

**Chapter 3 **Four years later

Jack and Janet never spoke of those few weeks they had spend together; Chrissy never knew, and neither did Cindy or Terri. They keep it well hidden from their friends and family; even when Jack wanted to tell her the most, he just didn't..

"What?" Jack yelled when Janet told him about Philip.

"Yes, Jack. Married…I. am. getting. Married." Janet said a little taken back by how strongly Jack had reacted.

"I just….can't believe….you……" Jack said trying to find the words, and gazing into Janet's brown eyes. "Married……My sweet little Janet." He forced back his tears.

"Yes..Well…I'm glad you found Vicky." Janet said hiding her emotions.

"It's just…It hit me, no more Janet."

"Oh, Jack don't say it like that." she said playfully hitting him and at that moment a tear ran down her face.

"I thought about what Vicky's father said, and….well, I'm taking up his offer…I'm going to Europe." Jack said breaking the uncomfortable silence between them.

"I'm so happy for you." _ You idiot, what are you saying. He doesn't belong to Vicky. He's yours!_ Janet forced a smile. Jack stop and looked into her eyes. He knew it was wrong but, then again it _was_ good-bye. He leaned over and gave Janet a sweet kiss, which neither of them broke. For what seemed forever wasn't long enough for Janet, as Jack pulled away and hugged her.

Wedding Day

"Philip Dawson, do you take….." was all Jack heard as he zoned out and began remembering all the times they were together…whether its was good or bad. Her smile, all the crumbing dates she's had, the pain, and joy, the roommates, _his_ dates. Whenever he needed her the most she was there. Jack fought and fought his emotions, thought, and beliefs. _She's found happiness, she's gone, she loves him. Just let her go, Jackie. Just let her go._ A tear formed in his right eye. He quickly wiped it away as Vicky hugged his arm.

"I do." Janet said pondering with her eyes as she looked at Philip. She had a small amount of regret in her voice, but no one noticed. She and Philip kissed and walk to the door of the apartment. _It's over…She's not yours…She's his…_ Jack thought as she ran past him, smelling her perfume one last time.

Janet flashed him a smile as they walked out the door._ Goodbye Jack Tripper…_And tears ran down her cheek. One representing joy…and the other for the pain. Jack smiled and nodded his head.

That was the last time he ever saw Janet…

**Epilogue 2 1/2 years later**

Jack looked out is his window onto his vast backyard, covered in dew, as he ran is hand through his long sandy blonde hair. He got up from his desk and looked upon the moon. The moon's razes shown brightly on his face as he leaned against the window pane. He had been up so late; nearly three and he couldn't get her out of his head. His brow was sweating, his head spinning; his thoughts swirling. _I have to get the paper work done. Stop this madness…she's gone. And now you're all alone…that women you thought you loved left you as soon as you got here. But…how…how Jack?… Why, did you let her go? Oh Janet…_ Jack began to cry as he slid down the wall to the floor.

"WHY!" He yelled into the long black hallway. But there was no answer to his question, just the echoing question though the emptiness of the dark house.

Fed up with my destiny

And this place of no return

Think I'll take another day

And slowly watch it burn

It doesn't really matter how the time goes by

Cause I still remember you and I

And that beautiful goodbye

Janet too, was _alone_, as she work upon her paperwork. The sun sinking below the horizon, filled her room with a beautiful orange glow. Her wandering eyes caught the photo sitting across the room, staring back at her. It was of her and Jack, just a few weeks before she meet Philip. She became distracted from her work. It was almost like a force had drawn her to the picture. _Look how handsome he is. Gosh we had so much fun that night…_Tears clouded her eyes as she continued to look at the photo. _How could you've let him go…he seemed happy with Vicky…Why…Why didn't I care…Why didn't I stop him…Why did I…_ She slowly walked over the window, hugging the picture close to her. The orange glow streamed through her black hair. "Jack…" her voice breaking and she began to cry.

We staggered through these empty streets

Laughing arm in arm

The night had made a mess of me

Your confession kept me warm

And I don't really miss you, I just need to know

Do you ever think of you and I

And that beautiful goodbye

Jack had fallen asleep, there on the floor. His head slumped against the bookcase. He was dreaming of her… Her beautiful smile, her black hair, sweet perfume, the way her eyes twinkled. It felt so real, as if Janet was there in the same room. Her presence keeping him warm, with closeness in his heart. As if their minds were somehow connected he could _see_ her.

When I see you now

I wonder how

I could've watched you walk away

If I let you down

Please forgive me now

For that beautiful goodbye

Janet had cried herself to sleep. Stream of tears dried on her face, her eye burning, her make-up had run. But she still had that picture wrapped in her arm, still holding it close to her heart; as to feel him…She could feel him, as if he too, was there next to her. Keeping her warm, protected…loved.

In these days of no regrets

I keep mine to myself

And all the things we never said

I can say for someone else

Cause nothing lasts forever, but we always try

And I just can't help but wonder why

We let it pass us by

That was the first good night of sleep either of them had ever gotten in two and a half years. Was fate or destiny involved…or was it just a spiritual connection they had that night… Or could it be love…?

When I see you now

I wonder how

I could've watched you walk away

If I let you down

Please forgive me now

For that beautiful goodbye

Baby what can I do

Oh, to get through to you

And sometimes I cry

It's a fool's lullaby

And sometimes I cry

It's just a fool's lullaby

I'm dying inside

Amanda Marshall "Beautiful Goodbye"


End file.
